Yes It Is: The Story Of My Life
by Tomorrow May Never Know
Summary: Story Of How A Meeting Of A Boy On A Vacation In Liverpool Ends Up Changing A Girls Life Forever. Early Beatle Years Going On. And I Know The Rating Is T Right Now, But It Might Go To M, a Bit Later. I Suck At Summaries,Please,Bear With It.My First Story.
1. Chapter 1

Hullo there, this is the story of how my summer vacation trip ended up changing my life completely. Not a typical love story (depends on what you think of as a "love story"); heart-break, death, romance (of course) and so much more.

Let me tell you a bit about myself before I go on. I'm 17 at the beginning of the story, a junior in high school. My hometown is Manhattan, New York. I'm into Rock 'N' Roll; Elvis, Holly, Berry, you know, all those amazing musicians. I'm about 5'5", dark brown eyes, with dark auburn hair. I'm Scottish & English. I'm Alexia Joan Mackay, and this is my story ….

It all started the winter of 1961 in Liverpool, England. I was visiting my Aunt Ella, Uncle Harry, and Cousin Bonnie. IT was winter break for me back home and I was staying to see if I possibly wanted to come back during the summer next year. It was only a few days before Christmas and Bonnie and I were walking to a small boutique to buy presents.

"So how do ye like Liverpool so far?" asked Bonnie. "Well, I've only seen the airport, your house, and this boutique … So; I'd have to say it's ok." She chuckled, "Hah, don't worry, we'll go out tonight, gonner show you the town. And ter this gear club down on Mathew Street, called The Cavern, it is. Fab band that plays there tonight, The Beatles, they are." "Aren't we a little young to be going to a club?" "Hey now, don't ye think yer cousin Bonnie 'as a few tricks up 'er sleeve?" "Uh, ok. When are we going to leave?" "Well," she said, picking up a watch. "I was thinkin' bout 7, since the band doesn't go on till 9, that we could grab a bite ter eat 'fore we 'ead out. Hey, ye think me da' will like this?" "Yeah, he'll love it." She brought it to the counter an dpaid for it while I was looking at the dress again. "Why don't ye get it? You'll look good in it. Ye can show it off at the club." "I can't, my money's for presents for you, Harry, and Ella." "You can use the money for my present ter buy it, C'mon, get it!" I took it off the rack hesitantly, "Are you sure?" "YES! Or course! Go pay for it!" She pushed me towards the counter."Heh, ok,ok!" I paid for it and we headed back home.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time we got back it was 5. While I went upstairs to try on the dress, Bonnie was trying to set back our curfew a few hours so we could watch the band at The Cavern. According to her, they played sets till around 11. The dress looked absolutely beautiful … with me not in it. I always hated the way I looked. I have wide hips, a not so "flat" stomach and a fairly average bust. I wasn't an average girl in 60's England. I'm sure I would stick out from the other girls at the club like a yellow daisy at a funeral. I was nervously putting the dress on, afraid I would just make it look like a piece of garbage.

"Well look what we 'ave 'ere. What happened to me cousin from New York, cause all I see is a model."

I hadn't noticed Bonnie leaning against the doorframe. "Oh shut it. You're only saying that to try and make me feel better."

"Well, technically, yes. But, I'm also telling' the truth. You look amazing'!"

"I don't think I can wear this. Do you have a dress I could borrow?" I said as I took the dress off.

"Tsk, tsk. Now we'll 'ave none o' tha'. You'll wear the' tonight. No objections, ye hear me?"

"Ok, ok. How long were you able to push back our curfew?"

"Till one in the morn'."

"Really?"

"Yup. Now go get ready, It's .." She checked her watch. "6. We leave in an hour."

I grabbed the dress, my make-up bag and headed towards the bathroom. As I was closing the door, I heard Bonnie say, "Make yerself pretty. We want the boys at the club ter fall head over heels for ye.!"


	3. Chapter 3

I was dressed in the red mini with a black belt, black tights, and black half inch heels. My hair was curled and put up into a bouffant ponytail. I was excited to go to The Cavern. As we were walking down the steps, I could smell the cigarette smoke, alcohol and sweat; an odd combination I didn't mind. As soon as myceet touched the ground floor, I immediately became claustrophobic. I grabbed onto Bonnie's arm so I wouldn't lose her. "C'mon. Me friends are over there. Hope it's ok we 'ang out with 'em." "It's fine." We ordered drinks, Bonnie and her friends both got some type of alcohol that smelled strong.I ordered a lager 'n' lime. A few minutes later Bonnie started screaming. "They're comin' on ! C'mon Alexia, The Beatles are commin' on!" She dragged me out of my chair, making me spill a bit of my drink on the front of my dress."Ladies and Gentlemen. The moment ye'v been waitin' for! 'Ere are ... THE BEATLES !"I quickly covered my ears as soon as I heard the first shriek. Girls all over were going crazy for them as they ran out on the stage. I became hypnotized by them when they played the second song. "Some Other Guy", Bonnie told me it was called.I was dancing along with the rest of the crowd when I glanced onto the stage and noticed that the boy on the far right was looking at me. He smiled at me and I could feel the heat rising on my face as I blushed. They played the rest of their set as we kept on The Beatles ended their set, the crowd started to thin; there was finally room to breath!Bonnie's friend where outside smoking."Hey, ye wouldn't mind if I went ter 'ave a cig with 'em, would ye?""No, it's ok, go ahead.""Ok, I'll just be awhile."As she walked up the stairs, I went to the restroom to touch up my makeup and to try and clean my dress. I applied another coat of lipstick, eyeliner, and mascara, having no luck on the stain on my dress. While I was walking out, I glanced at the bar and noticed that The Beatles were sitting there, surrounded be girls. The boy that as looking at me while performing noticed me and smiled a toothy smile, I looked down quickly and back up and smiled back as I headed to my girls weren't back yet. I sighed as I took a sip of my second lager 'n' lime while I studied the wall next to me.I quickly looked up when I heard someone clear their throat.I froze s I saw who it was ... The boy with the amazing smile.

**Can you guess who "****The boy with the amazing smile**" **is ?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, have you guessed who "**_**The boy with the amazing smile" **_**is?**_

"Hullo", he said

"H-hi", I stuttered.

"Can I sit?"

My mind drew a blank. "Uh …. Sure."

Instead of taking the seat across of me, he took the one right next to me. There was an awkward silence between us until he spoke. "So, how did a posh lookin' bird like ye and up in the dingy Cavern?" he said in a posh queen English. I blushed, "Well, I'm here with my cousin Bonnie."

"What ? Yer American? Never would 'ave suspected by the way yer dressed", he said, wagging his brows up and down, making me turn a darker shade of red. "What ye doin' 'ere in Liverpool?"

"I'm here on my winter vacation."

"Oh." there was a moment of silence.

"How old are ye? Ye look a bit to young ter be in a club."

"I'm, um. I'm 17." I looked down, my heart beating like crazy. I was afraid he'd tell someone and get me kicked out. Apparently he noticed, he put his left index finger under my chin and lifted it up. "Hey, don' worry. I'm not gonner tell, I wouldn't do such a thing to such a fair bird." He gave me a smile that just melted my heart. "Th-thanks." We stayed like that for a while, just looking in each others eyes.

"So, uh. I never learned the name that doths such beauty." I blushed as I said, "My names Alexia, Alexia Joan Mackay."

_**Should I stop here, or just go on so you can learn the name of the boy ?**_

_**Hmmm, I'll keep going.**_

"Joan, Female version of me name." "Really?" "Ye, I'm John, John Winston Lennon at yer service", he said in a posh accent as he tipped an imaginary top hat on his head.

I giggled. He scooted closer to me. "So tell me a bit 'bought yerself, Joan. S'ok if I call ye that? Joan?" he said as he gently poked my nose. "Heh, yeah it's ok." "Good. So tell me 'bout yerself." "Well, I'm from America; Manhattan New York to be exact. A senior in high school. Umm, what else would you like to know?"

"Hmm, what about music?" "Oh, well I love Rock 'N' Roll. I listen to Elvis, Buddy Holly, Chuck Berry, to name a few." "Wow, we 'ave something' in common. So how did ye like me band then?" "Oh, you guys were amazing!" "Why thank ye. Glad ter know we have a fan from America."

Then, out of the blue I hear, "JOAN!"

I sighed as I matched the voice to none other than Bonnie. She ran up to our table. "Oh, sorry to interrupt, but Joan, listen I'm sorry but Charlene needs me help at 'er house so I'm gonner go with "er. I can call me da' ter come pick ye up if ye want…"

"No, it's ok, go on ahead. I'm just going to hang out her for a while." "O-ok," she was looking at John. 'Let me just write down the numba in case ye do need it."

She wrote down the number, said her goodbyes, and left.

John and I sat there for god knows how long, until I looked at my watch and noticed it was almost 1:30.

"Hey, John, I should be going home now."

"Oh. Ok. Let me walk ye."

"Ok."

He walked over to his friends, said something that made them laugh a drunken laugh, and walked back to me.

"Let's get ye home, 'fore it get's to late."

And with that we walked out of the club, and started our journey to Bonnie's house.

_**Is the story good? Cause I feel like it's crap. Please tell me, truth won't hurt me**_


	5. Chapter 5

It was a 7 block walk to Bonnie's. As we were walking, it got a bit chilly. I started to get cold and shivered. John noticed, took his coat off and put it over my shoulders. I looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back and held. After a while of walking, he slipped his hand on mine and held it. As he did this, I felt a spark of electricity run through my body to my heart. My heart swelled with love for him.

Wait a minute, Love? How could I be talking about "love" when I just met him not 4 hours ago? Calm down Alexia, its not like I'll see him again.

And the next thing I knew, we were at the house. He walked me to the front steps. But I made no move to go inside.

"Well, I guess this is it." "Heh, yeah."

We stood there for a couple of minutes.

"Um, would ye like ter go out tomorra ? If yer not busy, tha' is."

I looked into his eyes, I could see a glint of hopefullness .

"I'd love to." I smiled."Great!."

"Yup." Silence.

"Well, see you tomorrow" I said.

"Wait, can I get yer numba so I can call ye tomorra?"

"Sure." I wrote down the number and handed it to him, along with his jacket.

Which, by the way, smelled amazing.

As I was about to walk in the house , John called out "Joan! Wait!."

"Yeah?"

"Are ye gonner leave me 'ere standin' without a reward fer walkin' ye 'ome?" he said, again, in a posh voice that made me laugh.

"Well, seeing as how you did do that, I guess you deserve a reward…"

I walked up to him, put my left hand on his neck, leaned his head down, and gave him a kiss on the cheek that lasted about 5 seconds.

I walked back to the door, turned around, and said in my best Liverpool accent, "Ye best be on yer way now. Ye got yer reward!"

He chuckled, said goodnight and started walkin' down the street.

I wen inside the house, as quietly as I could, changed into my nightgown and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Amazing wonderful dreams filled my head that night of the one with the amazing smile;

John Winston Lennon.

_**Short, I know; but is it good? :D**_

_**Hope it is *fingers crossed***_


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up next morning with a huge smile plastered on my face. I got out of bed, got a black knee-length dress and tights, put it on, brushed my hair and put on my makeup, all while humming the songs John sang last night.

And, of course, Bonnie noticed.

"Well look who's all chipper this morn. Mind telling' me what 'appened last night?" She followed me to my room, sitting on the bed. I sat down next to her and put on my shoes. "Whatever do you mean?", I said putting on an innocent face.

"I mean why yer so 'appy, why ye came in so late last night." Her tone changed.

"How do you know how late I came in last night? Weren't you with Charlene last night?", I said raising my voice.

"I WAS, beside it's none of your business …" "As mine's not yours!" I yelled.

"Look, all I know is that ye took a long time to open tha' door!"

"It's none of your business!" I yelled. "It's MY life. I live it the way I want to!"

She sighed. A few moments passed before she spoke again.

"Look, I know ye don't want me on yer case while yer 'ere. So let me say this now an' clear, okey?"

I nodded.

"Okay, now listen. That Lennon has a reputation 'ere. I know that boy, and that boy is no saint. He may 'ave acted all sweet on' charmin' last night, I imagine. Right?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Okey, don't take this as an insult or anything', but Lennon only acts tha' way ter get one thing and one thing only from gurls ….. And that's sex."

"I just stood there looking at her, thinking her words over.

"Well, thanks for your concern, but I can handle this myself."

"But…"

"Bonnie! You told me to listen, and I did. Now, if I ever do need your help, then I'll ask you. I thought you where the only one I could trust. Guess I was wrong."

I walked down stairs to the kitchen and was met by the smell of eggs, tea, bacon, sausage and muffins. And Mr. and Mrs. Harris.

"So, 'ow was yer night last night dear?"

"Oh it was great, Mrs. Harris."

"Ah, child. I told you ye when ye got 'ere that ye could call me Ella!"

"Sorry, Ella."

Bonnie came down at that moment. We all sat at the table and started eating our delicious breakfast. A minutes later, while I was taking my last bite of eggs, the phone rang.

"I'll get it, no need ter get up ladies." Harry said, getting up and walking to the sitting room. We could hear Harry talking on the phone:

"Hullo? … Ye, she's 'ere. ….. Ye, who's callin' 'exactly? ….. A John Lennon aye? … Ye, okay. 'old on."

He came into the kitchen, "''ey, Alexia, someone by the name o' John Lennon is askin' fer ye."

"My heart nearly pumped right out of my chest as I got up and walked to the phone. I took a few breaths before I picked up the phone and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Joan!"

I could hear the smile in his voice.

"'ow are ye today?"

"Good, and you?"

"Great now tha' I heard yer voice."

I giggled.

"So, are ye busy today?"

"Uhhh ….. No."

"Good. Could I possibly take ye out terday? Maybe show ye 'round Liverpool, go ter a park or something ….."

"I'd love to, just let me ask me aunt and uncle."

"Ye, okey."

I set the phone down went back to the kitchen and asked Harry and Ella. I skipped back to the phone.

"John! I can go!"

"Great! So I'll pick ye up … in an hour?"

"Sounds good."

"Okey, se ye later, my sweet Joan."

"Hehe, bye John."

_**Is it good? Really hate that I can't post a chapter everyday, but oh well.**_

_**Really appreciate your comments. Hope ye like me story as well :D PEACE AND LOVE 3**_


	7. Chapter 7

I spent the next hour making sure I looked presentable for John. Around the time John was supposed to pick me up, Bonnie cam into my room and sat down next to me. I knew what was coming.

"Lokk, Alexia. Just promise me ye'll be carefull."

"You know I will, Bonnie."

I said giving her a hug. At that moment we heard a couple of loud knocks at the front door.

"I'll get it!" Harry yelled.

A few minutes later Harry appeared at mt door, "Alexia, tha' John Lennon boy is 'ere."

"Thanks, Uncle Harry for letting me go." I gave him a big hug. "Nuff o' tha' child. But be carefull, Okey?"

"Okey, bye Bonnie, Uncle Harry." I said as I slowly walked down the stairs.

John was waiting in the sitting room looking through the books on the bookshelf, surprisingly, wearing glasses. He didn't hear come in.

"I never would 'ave taken ye as a glasses wearin', book reading' Teddy Boy." I said in a Liverpudlian accent. He quickly turned around and smiled.

"Hello John." I smiled back.

He slowly walked towards me "Hullo Joan. Ye look wonderful terday." he said and gently kissed my cheek.

"Likewise." I put my hand on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a while…..

"So, Mister Tour Guide, where are we going today?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go ter the park, grab a bite ter eat, I dunno, anything else ye wanna do."

He gave me a toothy smile.

"Okey, let's be off Sir Winston!"

"After ye Lady Alexia !"

And so, we were off to explore.

_**Short I know, but I just had to add this chapter along to follow the last **__**J**_

_**ENJOY !**_

_**PEaCe aNd LoVe 3**_


	8. Chapter 8

Our first stop was a park with a beautiful lake in it. John bought us some fish and chips and a local little shop nearby. I just looked at my food while John just dug in.

"First time eatin' it?"

I nodded.

"Try it, it's good. 'ere."

He got a few chips from my basket and brought them to my mouth. I took a bite and smiled .

"Good, right?"

"Delicious." I took the chips from his hand and ate them.

"Hah, good. Now the fish." he said with a serious face.

"Do I have to?" I groaned.

"Yes." he brought the fish to my mouth. But before he could tell me to take a bite, I was on my feet running from him.

"I'm not eating it until you catch me !" "Alright then!" I heard him yell.

I could hear his footsteps behind me getting closer. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

I tripped on a rock, and we came tumbling down. I fell on my back as John fell on me. He looked down at me and smiled, he leaned down slowly and softly kissed my lips. I closed my eyes and tangled my fingers in his hair. He kissed down me for a couple more seconds, then he stopped. He looked down at me and whispered, "You really do look amazing.' And he kissed me on my nose, rolled off me, and helped me up.

"So where to know?" he asked.

"Umm, wherever." I said, not believing that John had just kissed me.

"Okey, let's go to the shore then."

He was completely oblivious at my reaction to what just happened. I walked next to him and after a few minutes he held my hand again. It took us about half an hour to get there, and it started to get cloudy. As we were walking down to where the sand met the water, it started to rain. John spotted the old light house and started dragging me towards it.

"Let's go up 'ere. Get covered from the rain, an' a good view too."

We walked up the some million steps. My feet started aching. And by the time we got to the top it was raining cats and dogs, and slightly freezing. John was wrong, the view wasn't 'good', it was amazing; the slightly calming waters gently hitting the sand below. You could see the horizon out in the distance with the sun hiding behind the gray, dark clouds. Occasionally casting down rays of warm sunlight.

I let go of John's hand and moved towards the railing. I leaned against them and said, "I always wanted to see what the ocean looked like from the other side."

He walked up next to me and slung his arm across my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. "Yeh, me too." he sighed. "Ye think we'll make it big? The band I mean. Honestly?"

"I don't think so," he looked down sadly. "I know so. You guys are going to be the next big thing since Elvis."

He looked up and into my eyes and smiled his toothy smile. He placed his other hand on my neck and gently rubbed his thumb on my cheek. He slowly drew my head to his and kissed my lips again. His lips were so soft and warm. His scent of cigarette smoke, (oddly) chocolate, and the smell of his leather jacket filled the air around me. He pulled me into his arms and kept kissing me. After a while, we pulled apart and smiled. I would be lying if I said that kissing him didn't run shocks of electricity through me.

We stayed at the light house until the rain let up, which was about three hours. But we didn't mind, we spent the time looking out at the ocean, talking about music, and things such as that. I remember dozing off in John's arms. Feeling so warm in his embrace, even though in reality it was close to like 40 something degrees outside. I remember him giving me a gentle kiss on my forehead.

And hearing him say, "Yer the most amazing' bird I've ever met, Joan. Yer wonderful." before I completely dozed off.

_**Just ter say, I'm open to any suggestions ye might have for the story in the future. I hope you really like it. Next chapter might be a bit sad, just ter warn ye, "A Bit".**_

_**PeAcE aNd lOvE 3 3**_


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to John's sweet voice, he was singing to me. I was still in his arms. I didn't move because I knew he'd stop singing, so I pretended I was still asleep.

" If I give my heart to you

I must be sureFrom the very startThat you would love me more than herIf I trust in you, oh pleaseDon't run and hideIf I love you too, oh pleaseDon't hurt my pride like her'Cause I couldn't stand the painAnd I would be sadIf I new love was in vainSo I hope you see that IWould love to love youAnd that she will cryWhen she learns we are twoCause I couldn't stand the painAnd I would be sad if our new love was in vainSo I hope you see that IWould love to love youAnd that she will cry when she learns we are two…."

I slowly 'woke' up as John sang the last words….

"If I fell in love with you."

He looked down at me, his eyes a bit red. He bent his head down and gave me a small peck on m forehead and tightened his embrace on me, like he was afraid I'd disappear.

The rain had stopped and it was getting a bit late. So we walked down the some million steps again and headed back to Bonnie's.

"I had a nice time with you, John." I said as the house came into view. We were silent the whole way back.

"Me too, Joan." he cracked a small smile. "Even though ye did fall asleep on me."

'Hey! I was tired, so what?"

"So," he grinned. 'I learned that ye talk in yer sleep. An' ye said some pretty interestin' stuff."

My face reddened, a number of things that I could've said floated in my mind. But only one really stuck out. "Shut it." I mumbled.

He gave a smirk, "Alrighty , Miss MacKay."

We walked up to the door ad opened it and walked inside. I called out but no one answered, they must've gone out.

I turned to John. "Well, thanks for taking me out again today."

"Yer welcome." he kept standing there.

"Do you expect another reward?"

"Ha-ha. Er, no."

Seconds passed.

"Well, best be goin'. Bye Joan." and he left.

I closed the door and walked to the kitchen and got something to drink. It was around 4 in the afternoon. I was bored, so decided to call my parents back home, I was sure the would be awake since it was like 11 over there. I called the number and waited a few seconds till I heard someone pick up the line.

"Hello?" It was my dad, and he sounded a bit tired.

"Hi daddy, it's Joan."

"Joan! I'm so glad to hear from you, honey."

"Same here dad."

"So how are things over there in England?"

"It's great here dad, cold though. I still wish you and mom could've come." I said sadly.

"You know we couldn't, what with work and all. I'm sorry, honey."

"It's ok, dad.'

"Hey! But don't forget to bring me back a souvenir, ok?"

"I will dad , I will. And what about mom?"

There was silence .

"Dad? Are you there."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, umm. Sweetie I have to tell you something."

My heart nearly stopped. I could tell something was wrong.

"W-what is it?"

"Sweetie, your mom fainted two days ago, and we went to the doctors, and …. We, we found out she's really sick."

"What do you mean? What is it? What's wrong with her?" I said worriedly.

Silence again.

"She has cancer, Joan."

"Why didn't you call and tell me?"

"We didn't want to worry you."

"I can't believe it .."

"Look, honey. I have to go, your mother needs me."

"Let me talk to her."

"She can't speak, Joan. She has a bad cough. Bye Joan."

"But, dad, wait! I want to come home."

"Joan, no. We want you to stay with your cousin. Enjoy your time there."

"But, dad! I.."

"Enough, Joan!" he yelled. " Look, I'm sorry sweetie. Don't worry about it, chances are she'll get better bye the time you get back home."

"Ok, dad. Tell mom I miss her and love her."

" I will."

"I miss you too dad."

"I miss you too. I really have to go know."

"Ok, bye dad. I love you."

"Bye, Joan."

I hung up the phone, tears streaming down my face. At that moment, the Harris family walked through the door and saw me.

"Joan, honey, what's wrong?" Ella said walking to me. She gave me a hug.

I sniffled, "M-m-mom's sick. She has … she has cancer."

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry."

I pulled out of her hug and looked at them all. They had sad, grim faces on.

'I- I need to get away." I whispered.

"What?" Ella said.

"I need to get away." I said louder.

I ran passed her, Harry and Bonnie, grabbed my coat and ran out the door. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I could hear Ella yelling for me to come back. But I didn't listen to her. I kept running, running till my legs gave out and I fell on soft grass. I was back at the park. I started crying, and crying. I didn't care that the grass was wet from the rain that had stopped earlier. I heard footsteps and then a sweet, familiar voice.

"Joan?"

I wiped my face on the sleeve of my jacket and looked up.

John.


	10. Chapter 10

_I heard footsteps and then a sweet familiar voice._

"_Joan?"_

_I wiped my face on the sleeve of my jacket and looked up._

_John._

John was there, standing in front of me, with a look of worry on his face.

I wipes my face again and attempted to stand up. I stood up, but as soon as I did, my knees gave out and I fell. John caught me just before I hit the cold, damp ground. There was a faint buzzing in my ear. My vision started to get a bit blurry. I was going to faint. And before I did, the last thing I saw was John's sweet, worry stricken face … everything went black.

_**About four hours later. **_

My eyes felt heavy, my head hurt, my muscles ached. I felt cold, yet warm at the same time; I was covered by a blanket. I opened my eyes, everything a blur. Light from a nearby lamp hurt my eyes and worsened my headache. I looked around I was in an unfamiliar living room, on a sofa. I heard soft snoring, but no one else was in the room. I heard it again. I looked down on the floor and there was John. Looking so peaceful yet also worried, like he was having a terrible dream. I quietly coughed. But obviously not quiet enough. John quickly opened his eyes and looked up at me. He got on his knees and hugged me.

"Joan. Joan, I was so worried 'bout ye. Ye gave me a right good scare back at the park." He let go of me, "Are ye ok?"

I rubbed my tired eyes and said, "Yeah. Yeah I guess. Umm w-what happened?"

"Ye don't remember ?" He asked with a frightened face.

"Um … no."

"Joan. Ye fainted, out in the park. An' ye were cryin' too."

It all floated back to me. The phone call. The heartbreaking news. The crying. The park. John.

I sniffled, "Oh, um. Right, guess I, uh, forgot." I said forcing a chuckle.

I looked down at the blanket covering me.

"Joan," John said, his voice filled with sadness. "Why were ye cryin'?"

Tears filled my eyes again.

"Joan," he wiped away a tear that fell down my cheek. "Please tell me why ye were cryin'. what happened ?"

I looked up at him, another tear fell down. And the, someone knocked on the door. John got up an d peaked through the curtains.

"It's yer uncle an' cousin."

"Oh no !"

I sprang up off the sofa and headed towards the stairs, "John. John, please, PLEASE, don't tell them I'm here. I beg you !"

He looked at me worriedly. "What's goin' on ?"

" I promise I'll tell you. Just, don't tell them I'm here."

He hesitated. "Ok."

"Thank you." I whispered as I ran up the stairs. I tripped on the top step and fell on the floor. I heard John open the door.

"Err. Hullo. May I help ye?" John said in a nice a mannered voice as he could.

"Look. Don't act all innocent ! Where is me fuckin' cousin ?" Bonnie screamed.

"Bonnie, language!" Harry said,, "We were wonderin' if ye knew where Alexia was."

"Alexia? Oh ! Ye mean Joan. Well, sorry. I don't know where she is. I walked her ter yer house a couple o' hours ago."

I heard Harry sigh. "Thanks. Uh if ye hear from her or see her call us, please. Ye obviously 'ave our number."

"Ye ok. Can - uh, is she in trouble? Is she ok?"

"No, no. she isn't in trouble. Just tha'," he sighed again. "We got some bad news from 'er da' back home."

"Oh."

"Again, call us if ye 'ear anything'. Ta."

And the door closed slowly with a soft click. I didn't hear anything down stairs, so I just sat there. On the carpeted floor. Tears swelled up in my eyes. I started cryin' again. I heard soft footsteps coming towards the bottom of the stairs. I looked down and there was John looking up at me. He walked up and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and gently planted a sweet, warm, loving kiss an my cheek. He got the hair that fell on my face and put it behind my ear.

"Please tell me what's goin' on. Why are ye cryin'? What was the 'bad news' yer uncle was talkin' 'bout?"

_**Sorry I didn't update for a while. But then again, I doubt someone is actually reading it. *sad face***_

_**Ill really try to post some more, more often. Just tha' I have it already written down I just gotta type it and post it **_

_**PEACE AND LOVE**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**So, I'm sorry bout not posting earlier. I've been busy with a project for my biology class and I also lost my notebook. I feel terrible for not posting, but the rest of the story was in the notebook. Hope ye forgive me.**_

_**Oh ! And hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving.**_

_**Sooo, here ye go ….**_

_He wrapped his arms around me and gently planted a sweet, warm, loving kiss an my cheek. He got the hair that fell on my face and put it behind my ear. _

"_Please tell me what's goin' on. Why are ye cryin'? What was the 'bad news' yer uncle was talkin' 'bout?"_

I couldn't control the tears that fell from my eyes. I wrapped my arms around John's middle. He tightened his hug around me.

A few minutes passed, the only noise coming from the clock that was on the mantle in the sitting room. My tears stopped. I looked up at John, he had his eyes closed.

"John." I whispered.

He opened his eyes, they were a bit red again.

"Are ye ok, Joan?" he whispered back.

I nodded. I put my head on the crook of his neck. "Thank you." I said.

"For wha'?"

"The hug. Comforting me."

He kissed the top of my head in response.

"C'mon," He started getting up. "Ye can sleep in me room tonight."

I got up and followed him down the hall. He opened a door and went in. It was a small rectangular room. With a twin bed right next to the door on the right, on the right wall was a desk with papers scattered all over it, and on the far wall was a rectangle window. [I'm not actually sure if this is how it actually looked. Bear with it.]

"Err, sit down. I'll be right back."

And he left the room. I looked at his desk and noticed some drawings on the wall. _"He must of drawn them," _I thought. My mind started drifting back to my mother. I still couldn't believe they hadn't told me earlier. _Cancer. _a tear rolled down my cheek again. I laid down on the bed, and started crying again. I could hear John's footsteps coming back.

"Joan, c'mon. Tell me what's wrong." he kneeled on the floor and put his hand on my cheek. I sat up. John got up and sat down next to me.

I looked up at him.

"My mom has cancer. I just found out today. My dad told me." I said with a shaky voice.

He had a sad face. He pulled me close to him and he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so sorry. Ye know, it's gonner be ok."

"I know, I just can't believe my dad barely told me."

"How long 'ave they known?"

"Two days." my voice cracked.

"It's gonner be ok. C'mon, let's get ter sleep. Ye need yer rest. 'ere."

He handed me a shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"I'll leave ye alone so ye can change." he got up and walked through the doorway.

"Are you going to come back?"

"Ye, I'm just gonner get ye a cup o' water."

And he left closing the door behind him.

I got up and started changing. I laid my dress on the back of the chair at the desk so it wouldn't get wrinkled. I finished dressing and sat back down on the bed. I brought my legs up to my chest a laid my head on my knees. A few minutes later there was a soft knock at the door. John opened it slowly and walked in.

"'ere."

I took the cup and drank a bit of the water and handed it back to him, he set it down on the desk.

"Are ye gonner be ok?"

"Yes." I whispered.

A few minutes of silence passed.

"Thanks for letting my stay here."

"No problem."

A few more minutes.

"I guess I'll be going." he got up. But before he was gone a grabbed his hand.

"Can you stay for a while?"

"You sure?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

He chuckled, "Yeh, ye did. Scoot over then."

I sat closer to the wall as John sat next to me. It was pretty crammed since it was a small bed. John wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down with him. I laid my head on his shoulder and draped my arm across his stomach. I scooted up a little and gave John a kiss on the cheek. I could feel him smile.

He started humming a sweet tune. That's the last thing I heard before sleeps hold caught me.

I could hear soft snoring when I awoke the next day. There was a blanket covering me. I was facing the wall. I turned around and there was John. His arm was still around me.

I smiled. He looked so adorable. His hair was a mess, his shirt wrinkled, and there was a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. I got some of the blanket a wiped it off. He started moaning and pulled me closer to him. He opened his eyes and looked down at me. He smiled and planted a kiss in my forehead.

"G'morn." he whispered.

"Morning." a wrapped my arms around him. And put my head on the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"How are ye?"

"Good. Thanks."

"Mmm."

"What time is it?" I asked.

He turned around and looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's, 'old on let me get me glasses," he got his glasses and put them on. "It's ….. 6:30."

"Oh, I guess I should be going now."

"Why? Stay a bit longer, will ye? Yer family's still probably asleep."

"You may be right. For another hour."

"Ok.

_Truth is, I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want to go back to my family. My family was back in New York, and they didn't want me back. They wanted me to stay her, in Liverpool. And I'm glad they wanted that. Now I can spend my time here with John._

_**I hope this chapter makes up for me not posting in ten days.**_

_**Hope ye guys love it. Comments/reviews greatly appreciated.**_

_**PeAcE aNd LoVe **_


	12. Chapter 12

Again sorry for not updating soon. Me schedules been a bit hectic and stressful. Hope ye forgive me *sad puppy dog face*

Well, 'ere it goes, hope ye enjoy it ...

An hour later, like I had said, I left John's and went back 'home'.

When I entered through the front door, I could hear my aunt talking on the phone in the sitting room.

"We've looked everywhere, Tom. We carn't find 'er - Yes, I know tha' - It's not like she'll get far, she doesn't know Liverpool tha' well -"

I heard yelling from the other line, she was talking to my dad.

"I know she can get lost. Look, if she doesn't come back in an hour, I'll call the bobby's an' they can go look fer 'er - We'll find 'er, don' worry yerself, ok? Take care of Julia, make sure she goes ter the doctors ter get 'er check up's an' all - yea, we're all 'ere fer ye, Julia an' Alexia." her voice started to quiver.

I decide that it was time to show my presence. I walked into the sitting room and cleared my throat.

My aunt quickly turned around, "Oh dear god. Child, yer 'ome."

She set the phone down and rushed towards me. She hugged me like she thought I'd disappear.

"Why'd ye go runnin' off? We've looked everywhere fer ye. Ye know we'll always be 'ere fer ye."

I hugged her back and started crying.

"I know. I'm sorry I ran away, but I just needed to get away, just for awhile-"

"It's been more then awhile, child."

She let go of me and held me arms-length away from her. Her eyes were red from crying, her voice still quivering.

"Ye were gone ALL NIGHT. We looked everywhere fer ye, an' we couldn't find ye. Where were ye?"

I wiped away a tear. "I, um, I was at a friends house."

"Friends 'ouse? What friend?"

" J-John's."

"John? The boy who took ye out yesterday?"

I nodded.

"But, yer uncle went over there an' he said tha' ye weren't there." she said, in a confused type voice.

"I-I know. That's because I asked him not to tell Uncle Harry, an-"

"But why?" she interupted.

"Because, I-I just needed to get away cause dad had barely told me about mom. When they'd known for two days. Okay? Can you please leave it to that?"

She didn't speak for awhile.

"Yes." she whispered. "I'm sorry fer pushin'. Just know tha' I'm 'ere fer ye, so is Harry."

I heard noise coming from the phone, so did Aunt Ella.

"Oh dear, yer da's still on the line."

She rushed over to the phone and started talking.

"Tom, she's 'ome - yeah, just now. Do ye wanna talk ter 'er? - yeah, ok.

"'e wants ta talk ter ye." she handed the phone to me and left to the kitchen.

I took it, but before I talked, I took a deep breath and let it out.

"H-hello?"

"Alexia Joan Elizabeth Mackay, what do you think your doing running away from your Aunt and Uncle? Especially in a foreign country where ye don't know what's where?"

"I'm sorry dad," I broke down. "I'm so, so sorry. I just couldn't believe it when you told me about mom. I'm sorry, I know I dissapointed you by running away. I'm sorry for worrying you -"

"Alexia, it's ok. I've just been worried about you. You shouldn't have run. Your mom's been worried."

Silence.

"how is she?" I whispered.

"She's ok. She's got a fever, though."

"Oh."

"she's got a doctors appointment in a few minutes, so I best be off so we can make it on time."

"yeah, ok. Tell mom I love her, and I love you too, dad."

"I love you too. Bye sweetheart."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, and just stared at it for a while.

At that moment my Aunt reappearded, "Listen, sweetie. Why don't ye go on an' take a bath an' a nap. Ye must be dead tired."

"umm, yeah ok. I will."

She smiled, "I'll start makin' breaky, so it'll probably be done when ye wake."

"ok."

I walked up the stairs, headed towards the bathroom, took a bath and went for a nap.

When I woke up, I could smell breakfast from downstairs, and heard some noise in my room. I was facing the wall, so I couldn't really see the rest of the room. I turned on my other side, and there, on the floor right next to my bed, was John, who was playing his guitar softly.

I felt a horrible pain on my side and started groaning.

John turned around and looked up at me, "Joan."

He set his guitar down and got on his knees. "'ow are ye?" he asked, while he laid his hand on my neck and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"M'fine."

He smiled his toothy smile.

"Ye know, yer even more beautiful while ye sleep."

I blushed, "Heh, umm, thank you."

He bent down towards me and gave me a peck on the lips.

I smiled up at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Ye don' want me 'ere? Gosh Joan, I'm shocked. Ye should feel honored ta be in me presence. Ye know, cause I am THE John Lennon."

I giggled, "I know. But to me your Winston."

He put on a sour face, "Ugh, don' call me tha'." He covered his face with his hands.

"Oh, but why? I love that name, it fits you, so... Winston."

"If ye call me tha' one more time, yer gonner be in real trouble missy." he 'warned' me.

"Oh, will I?" I challenged.

"Yes, ye will." He narrowed his eyes at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "mmmm, ok ... Winston."

"Oh, yer gonner get it now, Miss Joan."

And so he leaped towards me and started tickling me.

I couldn't stop laughing, my stomach started hurting from it all.

"Ok! Ok! I give, just stop." I half yelled, half giggled at him.

"Fine, Miss Joan."

Somehow we ended up on the floor, just like we were at the park.

We looked in each others eyes, "thanks for cheering me up, Winston." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"No problem, Joan." he put his hand on my neck and gave me a sweet, soft, long kiss.

He got off up, and sat on my bed.

"Come 'ere" he patted the space next to him.

I got up and sat next him, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad yer ok now, Joan. Ye were horribly upset last night bout yer mum."

"Thanks, Winston."

He laid down and pulled me me with him. I laid my hand across his stomach and my head on the pillow next his. He looked in my eyes, pulled me closer and kissed me again. We pulled apart after a while. I knew it was still early in the morning, but sleep overtook my mind again, and I fell asleep, again, next to John. Peacefully. Knowing he'd protect me... For now.

Anyone excitted !

"Chistmas Time Is Here Again..."

And just 10 more days till Christmas break !

Again, I'm sorry bout not posting in a Long, Long, Long time (haha, beatle song there) anyways, hope ye liked it.

Oh! And heads up, you might not get to see John's sensative side for long. His infamous temper will probably be coming soon. How'd ye think Joan will react to it? Will she put up with it? What'd ye think will happen in the next chapter ... DUN, DUN, DUUUN (sorry, bit hyper x) tehe)

Probably post later on this week.

PeAcE AnD LoVe

My Beatle Peeps ta'ra :D

(again, sorry. Suuuuper hyper)


	13. Chapter 13

**Finals started today :\**

**But don't worry, now that I'm gonna be out of school for bout two weeks I'll have more time to post the chapters hooray !**

Two days had passed since my running away, and I've got to say that those two days were great, even though I was still upset about my mom. I got to meet John's Aunt Mimi. She was nicer then I expected, well, from the stories I heard from John, she was a mean, crabby, posh woman. I didn't get to meet John's mom though, I asked him about her, but he didn't say much. He pretty much just looked upset for some reason.

I also got to meet the other members of John's band, The Beatles. There was George Harrison, who plays lead guitar, who has a very thick accent, and was really nice, I felt like I could easily talk to him. Then there was their drummer, Richard Starkey, or mostly known by his stage name, Ringo Starr. Who, I have to say, has the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen, and is very, very talented. Then there was their bassist, Paul McCartney ….. What could I say about him. He's charming, really nice and polite, and has very feminine features. (I accidentally mistook him for a girl with a bob haircut.)

It was finally Christmas Eve, but I didn't feel into the Christmas spirit. I wished I was with my parents back in New York. But I had to keep my spirits up, since my Aunt had been doing everything she could to make me happy. Along with Bonnie and Uncle Harry.

Aunt Ella threw a Christmas party and she let me invite John and his Aunt Mimi. It was a full house when they arrived. Friends and neighbors filled the house. I asked John if he wanted to go outside to the back, since I was a bit claustrophobic, he said yes. We put on our coats, and headed outside to the cold, snowy night.

"Lovely day, ain't it, Miss Joan?" John said, lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah, it is. It' really pretty out here." I said looking up at the sky.

A snowflake fell on my nose and John gently wiped it away. I smiled at him, "Thanks."

He blew out smoke, "Yer welcome." He kept looking at me for some reason.

"Do I have something on face or something?" I asked, crossing my eyes, looking at my nose.

"Heh. No." he smiled at me, walking closer to me. He brushed his fingers across my cheek. "Ye just look even more beautiful out 'ere."

I looked down and blushed, which he couldn't see since me cheeks were already red with the cold.

"Thanks." I whispered.

He brought me in his arms and just held me. He planted a soft, warm kiss on my neck and just laid his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back. We stayed like that for a while. After a few minutes he let go and said, " Let's go back inside, it's bloody freezing' out 'ere."

I chuckled, "Heh, yeah. Lets go."

He held my hand, and we started walking back inside. The rest of the night we stayed inside; eating, laughing, just carrying the night away till it was time for everybody to go. Which I had dreaded the moment John walked through the door. John and his Aunt Mimi were the last to go. Before they left, John gave me a huge bear hug.

"I wish I didn't 'ave at go, Joan. I want at stay 'ere with ye." he whispered in my ear.

"I wish you didn't have to go either, John. But you won't really be gone, you'll be in my thoughts all night."

"I don't want at let go of ye'."

I gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth as my response.

"Come on, John. We have to go." his aunt said.

We pulled apart from each other and smiled. John looked up and a big toothy grin spread across his face.

"Well look whats up ther, Miss Joan."

I looked up and there was a mistletoe.

"Your always looking for an excuse, arent you?"

"Ye know me all to well."

He leaned in and gave me a soft but strong kiss. I swear I was going to run out of breath. I heard someone clear their throat.

"John." Mimi warned.

We stopped kissing and John said, "All right, all right."

He gave me one last hug, "Ye'll be in me dreams tonight, Miss Joan." He winked at me, making me blush.

**Well, there's tha'. next chapter will come soon, I promise. I wanna say thanks to those who 'ave commented/reviewed and also those who subscribed me story to their Story Alert/Favourite Story thing. Thanks guys, really brings me spirits up :D**

**Peace And Love**

**Me Fellow BeatleManics Ta'ra**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Had my English and P.E. finals today. Twas horrible, it was x[**_

_**But I'm glad I'm updating again HOORRAAYY ! -does happy dance- (sorry just hyped that tomorrow is the last day)**_

_**So, here is Chapter 14 **__**J**_

That night, my thoughts were filled up by John. I was sleeping soundly in my warm bed, when I heard something hit the window. I didn't think anything of it at first, until something hit it two more times. I groaned getting out of bed and crossing the room to look out the window. As I opened the curtain, I looked down and there was John, throwing rocks and shivering in the cold. I got put on my robe before I opened the window.

"John!" I half whispered half screamed. "What are doing out there? You'll freeze to death!"

"I wanted at see ye again, me love!"

"But you just left," I checked the clock on the wall. "Not four hours ago!"

"I know, but I just missed seein' yer beautiful face. Let me up 'fore me fingers fall off!"

"_aww" _I thought, as he said he missed seeing my face. I wondered if everybody else was asleep.

"Umm, ok. But you've got to be quiet, ok?"

"Ok, ok. Just let me in."

I closed the window and quietly headed down the stairs, making sure not to make a single noise. I finally reached the back door and slowly unlocked it. Forgetting that this door squeaked when opened. I opened it all the way and John quickly walked in.

"Cor. I thought I'd freeze." he looked so pale.

"Come on," I said quietly dragging him up the stairs. "Let's get you warmed up before you die of hypothermia."

He let out a scared like squeal, "Oh, ye wouldn't let tha' happen at me, would ye Miss Joan?"

I chuckled, "Ye know I wouldn't, Sir Winston."

"Cor. I thought I told ye not at call me tha' again. Our did ye not get yer lesson last time? Mmm?"

"Oh shut up, before everybody wakes up." I whispered.

We reached my room, and I pushed him inside.

"Wait here, I'll go get some extra blankets for you."

"Yes, M'am." He said, giving an army salute.

I went down the hall and got a few blankets for John. As I went into my room, I saw John lying down in my bed with the covers already around him. I silently closed the door and made my way to him.

"John?"

He stirred a bit and then opened his eyes.

"What took ye so long?"

"I was only gone a few minutes." I said quietly laughing.

"Hmm, ok."

"Here, I found a pair of my uncle's pajamas. And here are some blankets."

"Well, tha' solves how I'm gonna get warm. But, where oh where will I sleep?" he said wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"You'll sleep in my bed, but don't you get any ideas. I have a right mind to kick you out of here if you do, got it?" I jokingly warned him, giving him a stern look.

He put his hands up in defeat, "ok, ok. No need at go all ballistic on me."

"Do you want a cup of water or milk before you sleep?"

"Err, yeah. Milk, please."

"Ok, I'll be right back. You can change in here."

"Oooh, bein' all naught like, havin' a boy change in yer room."

"Shut it." I said as I walked out and closed the door. I went to the kitchen, got John's milk, and headed back upstairs. I knocked before I opened the door.

"Come in." I heard John say.

I went inside, assuming he was done changing. But he wasn't. He had his shirt off. I could feel my face turn red. I looked away and set his milk on the nightstand next to my bed.

He got on my bed and laid back, "C'mon now, let's go at sleep."

I laid back and scooted next to him.

"Ye know, I saw ye lookin' at me when ye came in. I feel violated now, ye know."

"Oh, shut it, John." I said chuckling

"Fine, fine. Now really let's get ta sleep, I'm dead tired."

I wrapped my arms around his stomach and laid my head on his chest, my face blushing when I remembered how he looked like without his shirt on. John started humming a sweet tune, which put me into a deep sleep.

_**I'm not so sure about this chapter. A friend of mine read it and said it was fine sooo ….. I dunno :\**_

_**Hope you guys like it (I think it's shite again)**_

_**Peace And Love **_

_**Beatle Peeps, Ta'ra**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Merry Crimble :] **_

_**Hope you have/had a great crimble (that is if you celebrate it, if not, well… Happy Holiday :} )**_

_**Also Happy Birthday to Fool on the Hill Far Far Away **_

_**And now I begin chapter … 15 (forgot what chapter I was on, hehe) A note, I will be introducing a new character, from the creation of one of my reader's mind, in the next two or three chapters. In case I can't update soon, Merry New Year & Happy Celebrations.**_

I woke up to the smell of gingerbread. I smiled as I remembered that today was Christmas. S_uch a happy day I wish I could spend with mom and dad, _I thought, as I sat up and stretched. My eyes quickly shot open as I recalled that John had spent the night. I looked next to me .. but he wasn't there. Instead there was a note on the pillow.

_Oh Miss dearest Joan, sorry I 'ad ta go, but I didn't want yer uncle or aunt ta find me there an' getting' ye in trouble. Anyhow, I'll see ye later, 'cause I've got a surprise fer ye. _

_Say, whence is the voice that, when anger is burning,Bids the whirl of the tempest to cease?That stirs the vexed soul with an aching-a yearningFor the brotherly hand-grip of peace?Whence the music that fills all our being-that thrillsAround us, beneath, and above?'Tis a secret: none knows how it comes, how it goes-But the name of the secret is Love!For I think it is Love,For I feel it is Love,For I'm sure it is nothing but Love!_

_Ta luv, yer Sir Winston xo_

_p.s. ye were talkin' in yer sleep again, all naughty like._

I blushed when I read that he said I was talking in my sleep again. _I hope I didn't say anything embarrassing, _I thought. I got out of bed, and walked over to my desk and put the note in one of my books. I got dressed and headed downstairs, my ears were filled with Christmas songs, which I think were sung by Frank Sinatra. _I never knew Ella and Harry listened to his music. _I walked in the kitchen and saw Aunt Ella with a santa cap on, placing freshly baked gingerbread cookies on the table.

"G'morn, me dearest. How'd ye sleep? Comfy I hope, it was dreadfully freezing last night. Here, 'ave a cookie."

"Good morning to you too, Ella. Yes, I did sleep comfy last night." I said as I slightly blushed, getting a cookie and talking a bite.

"Good. Well ye might want at look in the sittin' room, dear. Ye've got a few presents in there."

I walked to the sitting room and saw presents underneath a small tree. I sat down next to it and picked up a box. It was from Bonnie, I opened it and saw a book that I've been dying to read. Lewis Carroll's '_Through the Looking-Glass'. _The second one I opened was from Ella. It was a beautiful, navy-blue dress, with sleeves that went to the elbow. There were two more for me, but I thought I'd open them later.

The rest of the morning was spent trying to wake Bonnie up; which took me about half an hour to do so. Finally having to get a glass of water and pouring it on here. Boy, was she mad. I also got to call my dad. He sounded a bit happier then he was normally during the past few days. I was so happy when he finally let me talk to mom. She was doing great, although she had to go to the doctors almost everyday. I couldn't wait to go home so I could see her.

It was around four in the afternoon when the doorbell rang. We were all in the sitting room watching '_It's A Wonderful Life'_. As usual, Harry got up to answer it. I was surprisingly so into the movie that I didn't notice John walk standing in the doorway. I heard someone clear their throat, and I turned and saw John smiling his toothy grin. I sprang right up and ran into his arms.

"Gosh Joan, I missed ye too. But ye don't 'ave to go knockin' the air outa me to show it."

I pulled back and blushed at the way I acted.

"I'm sorry. I just really did miss you."

"And I as well as you." he said in a posh voice.

"Why don't ye two go into the kitchen and 'ave some tea an' cookies, dear." said Aunt Ella.

"Sure, ok. John?"

"S'fine with me." he smiled.

I took his hand and walked him to the kitchen. I fixed us up some tea, put some cookies on a plate and sat down next to John.

"Merry Christmas, John."

"Merry Christmas, Miss Joan." he leaned towards me and gave me a soft, warm kiss.

"I got ye something'." he pulled a flat medium sized present from his coat.

"Oh, thank you John. Hold on here, I got something for you too."

I ran up the stairs, got John's present, and ran back down.

"Here," I handed it to him. "I hope you like it."

"Thank ye Miss Joan."

We both opened our presents. I gasped as I saw what he got me. It was Buddy Holly's album "_That'll Be The Day"_

"Oh thank you John!"

"Hey! How'd ye know I liked Carroll? 'ave ye been stalkin' me?" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I am not stalking you. I saw that you had a few books of his in your room. So I got you one. I also noticed that you wrote a poem of his on that note you left me."

"Oh, yer to thoughtful, you are. I hope ye liked the poem, Miss Joan." he kissed my cheek. "Oh! I remembered. The lads liked ye so much, tha' they pitched in an' got something' as well for ye." he pulled something else out from his coat and handed it to me. I opened it, and pulled out a green scarf. My favourite colour.

"Aw, they're too sweet. Do tell them I said thanks."

"I'll make it me top mission ta do tha'." he winked at me.

I blushed.

The rest of the day was spent with Ella, Harry, Bonnie, and John. I could say that this was the best Christmas I've ever had. And that I would miss leaving here, which was sadly in a week and a half.

_**I hope this was a good enough chapter ta hold ye till the next one. Please comment/review, really appreciate it, mates. **_

_**Peace And Love.**_

_**Ta .**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Well here is chapter 16? Right? Yes so. Happy Merry New Year me mates. Hope You Had A Fab Time. Again thanks to you all for your comments and all, yer all so very kind. **_

_**And so I give thanks to Victoria Harrison, for in this chapter will your character appear (hope I did a good job on it).**_

_**This chapter is a bit lovey-dovey and sweet.**_

_**So onwards shall we to the chapter tha' awaits. L0L**_

It was December 27, 1961, just 4 days till a new year. And just 10 days till I'm to leave. I am going to miss Liverpool so much, especially the wonderful people I've met. And I'm proud to say that me and John are finally actually together. I'm ecstatic! John- my first love, my first kiss, and now my first boyfriend. When I told Bonnie she was happy, but deep down I could tell that she was still worried that he'd do something. She had actually told me that if he were to do anything to hurt me, that she'd kick him in the place no guy ever wants to get kicked. _Ouch. _

Anyhow, John had asked me out on a date. Well, he actually asked Harry and Ella. Later on in the date he told me that Harry had givin' him a talk and many warnings if he did anything he wasn't supposed to. That made me laugh a bit. Back on the subject, John had taken me to see a film, and I can't exactly remember what it was. But it was great. Afterwards, we got some fish and chips to eat at the local shop. I had finally given up and tried the fish and it was fab. I'd also picked up a few slang's from John. Here I go again, off the subject.

So, we were sitting next to each other at a table having a great conversation about … yes, you guessed it. Music. When this girl came up to us and asked if anyone was using the other chair. We said no, but when I looked up at her, she had looked so familiar. Then it hit me. That brown hair, that skinny figure, her voice. I couldn't believe it.

"Umm, excuse me?" she turned around and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"I know this sounds a bit weird but, are you Victoria Johnson?"

"Umm, yes. Do I know you?"

"Yeah! Sorry, I mean, I'm Alexia, Alexia Mackay. From grade school?"

"No way? Alexia? It's you. My god how are you? I haven't seen you in years!"

"I know, right? I've been doing great and you?"

"Same! What are you doing here in Liverpool? I thought you lived in New York."

"I do. I'm just here on vacation with my Aunt and Uncle."

"Fab!"

That's when I heard John clear his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Victoria this is John. John, Victoria. An old friend from grade school."

"Nice ta meet ye." John said.

"Likewise. Hey, your part of a band aren't you? The Beatles, right?"

"Yup. A fan I suppose?"

"Oh yeah, a big one. I've seen you guys play a couple times. You guys are fab."

"Ta."

Then a thought popped into my head.

"Hey. You want to come with me and see them play tonight? Maybe meet the rest of them?" I turned to John. "Would that be ok?"

"Yeh, course. Sure the guys would like ta meet ye."

"Great. Victoria?"

"How could I say no. of course I'll come." she laughed.

"Fab! Let's meet at The Cavern? Say, at 8."

"Sure! I'll see you guys then. Bye."

"Bye."

I turned to look at John. He was smiling his toothy smile that I love.

"What?" I giggled.

"Oh, nuthin'. Yer just so pretty." he said kissing my cheek.

"You always say that." I said giving him a kiss back.

"Well, cause it's true!"

"Thanks." I said hugging him.

We sat there a while just hugging each other. Then he pulled back a little.

"Hey, 'ow's yer mum?"

"She's doing ok. Has to go to the doctors every day though." I said looking down.

"Hey, remember what I said. Everythin's gonna be fine. She'll be back at normal in no time."

"Yeah. I hope so." I smiled.

"Yeah? Well I know so. Ye know, ye never told me yer parents names. What are they?"

"Oh yeah. Well, my dads name is Tom, and my moms is Julia."

I looked up at him, and I noticed that his expression changed a bit. His eyes looked like they were pooled with sadness and anger sort of. I couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"John?" I put my hand on his check. "Are you ok?"

He closed his eyes and pulled me in a hug. He laid his head on my shoulder facing my neck, and I felt something wet hit my neck. I soon realized he was crying. For what reason, I did not know yet. But I wanted to find out, even though I knew he doesn't let his emotions show out like that a lot. But, for now, I just hugged him back, humming an old lullaby to him and rubbing his back. After a while he lifted his head and wiped his face.

"Are you ok, John?"

"Yeh, m'sorry."

"It's ok. Nothing to be sorry for." I hugged him and lightly kissed his neck.

He kissed my forehead and said,

"We better get goin'. We still 'ave practice 'fore the gig tonight. I wanna sound me best fer me gurrl."

I smiled and kissed him again.

"Ok, let's go."

And so we threw our trash away, and started walking towards his house. I really wished I knew why he was crying. But to see him crying, in front of me, made me believe that he trusted me. He never let his emotions like that. He was always this tough, trouble-making teddy boy. Always will be.

"_**And so, my love, this is the end. Adieu, adieu, adieu, adieu …" **_

_**Hehe, I was watching The Beatlees do their Shakespeare Skit. I Just love Ringo The Ferocious Lion, especially when he does his "Mighty" Roar L0L. And when Paul is punching the wall, hilarious. And oh my god, George . " …. And This Doggy Woggy Is My Doggy."**_

_**Anyways hope ye liked it.**_

_**Comments and reviews greatly loved.**_

_**Thanks to Victoria Harrison (yet again)**_

_**And ye, tha's it.**_

_**PeAcE AnD LoVe mates **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Well, sorry again for not posting so soon. I've Had A Bad Case Of Writer's Block. I've spent days and nights trying to come up with something to write, even if it's just a filler chapter :\**_

_**Also gonna be going in the other's POV as well from now and so on.**_

_**On the bright side though !**_

_**I've had a chat with a friend on good old' Tumblr, and I have the whole plot written for after Alexia leaves back home till about 3-4 years into the future, which means that as soon as I post this chapter I don't have to take as long to post more chapters. -happy dance-**_

_**And I feel like I'm disappointing you guys **__**L am I ? cause I would hate it if I was, tell me the truth …**_

_**Anyway Chapter … 17**_

After a few hours of the guys practicing, John walked me home so I could get ready for their performance. My mind started drifting off as I changed into the dress Ella gave me for Christmas. I couldn't believe that I was leaving in a week. I feel like my life is here, in Liverpool. (Mostly because of John.)

Then again, what if he does do something to hurt me? What if Bonnie was right? What if I just wasted my whole vacation crushing on a guy that I'll probably not be with for long. We're worlds away from each other. And then the "reputation" Bonnie said he had …. What if he just uses me? Maybe I'm just another 'bird' that he'd have gotten together with.

My mind drifted on to what happened earlier that day. Why was he crying? I made it my top mission tonight to find out why.

It was about 7:30 when I was done dressing and putting on my make up. So I ran down the stairs, said my goodbyes, and rushed to catch the bus that led to The Cavern.

I got there at about 8:15. So, I started searching for Victoria. I still couldn't believe that we had just run into each other, just out of the blue, after years of not seeing each other. Memories of the times we hung out filled my head. I chuckled when I remembered the time we got in trouble for talking in class when we where supposed to be doing our work.

"Alexia ! Over here!"

I looked towards the floor were everybody was dancing. "_Where is she?" _I thought. Then someone ran right into me. I turned around and there was Victoria. Happy as a kid in a candy store.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Victoria." I joked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited!"

"I thought you've seen them before?"

"I have, but this time I'm actually gonna get to meet them !"

I laughed as Victoria jumped up and down. Then I remembered that John wanted me to go back and wish them luck.

"Hey, Victoria. I'm gonna go wish the guys luck, ok? I'll be right back."

"Ok, yeah, sure." I started walking away when Victoria shouted, "Tell Them I Said Good Luck, Too!"

I chuckled, "OK! I Will!"

And so I started walking to the back room, knocked the secret knock that John told me and waited.

"Who is it?", said an oh so familiar posh voice.

"It's me John, let me in!"

"Why, Miss Joan? So ye can get a sneak peek of the Beatle Boys?"

I laughed, "Johhn! Just let me in!"

"Alright, Alright, Don't get yer knickers in a twist," he said as he opened the door and let me in. "In, fact, tha' would be a sight ta see." he wagged his eyebrows up and down. I laughed as I slapped his arm.

"Oh, shut it, John."

"Ye know I'm jokin'." he said as he gave me a big bear hug.

"Don't believe 'im, 'e's a down right liar." said Paul, who was sitting down, fiddling around with his bass.

"Shut yer gob, McCartney, or I'll thump ye." he joked.

"Go 'head. I'm not 'fraid of ye."

And so, taking up the challenge, John ran towards Paul and they started "fighting".

I just laughed along with their antics.

"Is there another Lennon McCartney barney goin' on ?" said Ringo as he walked in the room.

"Yeah, I don't know who's winning though."

"Ahh, let's just wait an' see." he started walking towards me, and gave me a hug. "How are ye, Joan?"

"I'm great Ringo, And you?"

"Fine as well, M'lady. Did ye like present we got ye?"

"Oh, I loved it. How'd you know I loved green?"

"Lucky guess I suppose." he gave me an adorably cute smile.

"'ey, it's time ta get on stage, fellas." George said as he walked in and grabbed his guitar.

"Oh, is it? Georgey Porgey?" John laughed as he straightened his tie.

"Yeah, it is. Winston." George grinned.

"'ey! Only Joan get's ta call me tha', got it?" John said as he put up his fists.

George put up his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright. Don't wanna get beat up like Paul did over 'ere."

""ey. I didn't get beat up …. I let 'im win." Paul defended.

"Well, whatever it is, leave it be. You guys are supposed to be going on now." I said.

"Fine." said a chorus of frustrated voices.

"Good luck guys. Oh, my friend says good luck too."

"Thanks."

"Ta."

I gave them each a kiss on the cheek as they walked on the stage.

"Good luck, Winston." I gave him a hug.

"Thank ye me luv." he gave me a kiss.

I walked back out and searched for Victoria again. I found her at the front of the crowd, screaming like all the other girls around us. And off they started with Buddy Holly's "That'll Be The Day". Me and Victoria danced all through The Beatles set. Till, sadly, their gig ended.

As usual, the crowd thinned somewhat as they stopped. Victoria and I walked to the bar and got drinks as we waited for the guys to come out and join us.

"God, that was fantastic! They were absolutely amazing! I can't believe I'm gonna meet them !" Victoria rambled on.

"Calm down, or you're gonna give yourself a heart attack!" I laughed.

"Ok, you're right." she started taking deep breaths. A few minutes later, the guys started walking towards us.

Victoria grabbed my arm as I slid off the stool, "I'm nervous, Alexia. What if I make a joke of myself? What if they think I'm another crazy fan? What if they think I'm an idiot?"

"Don't worry, they'll like you. And you know you're already an idiot." I joked.

"Oh, ha-ha. You're so funny. Oh gosh, here they come!" she squealed.

John, Paul, George, and Ringo were laughing away as they walked up to us.

"Aah, me luv! How were we?" John said as he hugged me.

"You were great, John. Oh and you guys too, of course."

"Gee, thanks, nice ta see tha' ye care so much 'bout us." said Paul in a deadpan voice.

"Oh calm down Paul, You know you're my favorite."

"'ey what 'bout me?" squealed John.

"I'm only joking," I said as I gave John a hug.

I pulled away and said, "On another note, guys. I'd like you to meet Victoria, an old school friend of mine. Victoria, I'm guessing you know who's who."

"I-I .. umm…" she lost her sense to talk.

"Well, I'm Paul McCartney." Paul said, showing off a charming smile.

"H-hi." she shook his hand.

"M'Ringo Starr." he gave a small wave.

She waved back.

"Hullo, I'm George Harrison." he said in a thick accent, as he put out his hand and gave a toothy smile.

And that's when the expected happened. Yes, Victoria fainted. Luckily, Ringo and Paul caught her in time before she hit the floor.

"Well, didn't see tha' comin'." said John, as he helped Paul and Ringo carry her to a booth.

"See what ye did Harrison! Ye made 'er faint." Paul said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I didn't mean it. Sorry Joan." George said.

"It's Ok. I should have suspected this would happen." I said as I fanned her face, trying to get her to wake.

"Let me do tha', it's my fault." he sat down next to her and started fanning her face.

"Ok. I'll be right back, gonna get her something to drink."

_**Victoria's POV**_

All I saw was black. I was sitting on something soft. I also felt a soft breeze hit my face. I slowly opened my eyes. And there… was George Harrison. My heart sped up full on. I was about to say something, but then George spoke.

"'ullo. Are ye ok?"

"I-I. Yeah."

He gave an adorably, cute smile.

"Sorry for makin' ye faint. Didn't know I 'ad tha' effect on people."

"Heh. You should know, you are a Beatle. My favourite at that." I didn't realize I had said that till it had come out of my mouth. I slightly blushed.

"Oh reall? Yer favourite?"

"Y-yes." I blushed even more. Before George could say something again, Joan arrived with a glass of water.

"Hope you're ok, Victoria." she handed me the glass.

"Yeah. I will be, thanks. I told you I would make a fool of myself in front of them."

"Ye didn't make a fool of yerself." he smiled. It was a bit funny, I 'ave ta say." he grinned.

"Hey!" I slapped his arm.

"Victoria, it's getting a bit late. We should probably go." Joan said.

"Yeah, ok."

I started getting up, but my knees wobbled a bit and I almost fell. But I didn't, thanks to George. Who wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked towards the bar where the others were sitting at.

"Ye ok?" Ringo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Georgie Porgie better 'ave said sorry, Or else…." John warned.

"Hey! I did." Said George.

"Sorry for fainting in front of you guys, I fee like such and idiot."

"Don't worry. That's whats expected from fans." Said Paul.

"Heh, yeah."

_**Joan's POV**_

"Well, we have to get going, it's getting late."

"Aww, I don't want ye at leave, Miss Joan." John pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, But I have to. We can hang out tomorrow if you're free. Ok ?" I gave him a soft kiss.

"Ok. I'll miss ye. Ye'll be in me dreams tonight, as usual." he wagged his brows.

I laughed. "Well, We gotta go. Bye guys." I waved at them.

"Bye guys," Victoria waved, and gave a small smile at George.

"Night." they all said in unison.

And we started walking out and down the street towards the bus stop. As the bus came, I said, "You know, I saw the way you looked at George."

"W-what do you mean?" she said as we sat down at the far back.

"The way you looked at him. Almost as if you like him."

"I do not!"

"Tell the truth." I said.

"Well … fine I do. But don't tell him. Don't tell any of them." she pleaded.

"C'mon, you know I won't."

"Good. I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of him again."

"Hey, he said it was funny."

"I know. It was tonight."

"Yeah. Want to hang out again sometime."

"Yeah, of course! Here's my stop. Bye." she got up and started walking. "Remember ! Not a word to George or any of them!"

"Yeah, yeah. Ok. Bye !"

And she was off the bus. I was going to have so much fun teasing her about George.

_**Well. I'm soooooooo soorrryyy about not posting. I've been a bit busy searching for colleges and such. Also had a terrible, terrible, case of writers bloc.**_

_**Special thanks to Victoria Harrison for editing and the new character. Hope this succeeds your expectation …..**_

_**And yeah. Hope you like it.**_

_**I've also been thinking of writing another story, probably with Paul or George, But ringo Would be fine tp, if anyone would like to help be in writing it, well, id appreciate it J**_

_**Any ideas or suggestions for further chapters are greatly welcomed.**_

_**Peace and Love 3 **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hullo Guys, I'm So Sorry That I Haven't Posted In A Loooong Time. I've Had A Horrible Case Of Writer's Block. I've Been A Bit Down Lately, Plus I'm In Therapy So That Takes Up Some of My Time, I'm Also Meditating A Bit More, Cause I'm Getting Really Pissed & Stressed Out :/**

**Anyway. So, I've Had Little Snippets Pop Into My Head At The Most Random Times, And Luckily I Had A Notebook With Me To Write Them Down. **

**Oh ! And I'm Also Working On Three New Stories. One Of Them Is On Paul (That One Is Still In The Making. Cause I Need To Straighten Out The Plot Line To It, And Come Up With The Characters And Such. Well, The Other Is On McLennon, I've Gotten Some Reviews On That One, But I REALLY Hope I Get At Least 10 More By The End Of Chapter .. …. 6 or 7. I've Also Got A George One, (The Tour That Led To Love, Lies, And Lessons Learned).**

**And, I Guess That's All I Gotta Say Right Now, Enjoy :] I'm Also Thinking Of Writing A Ringo Story …. But I Need A Plot Line For That, If Anybody has Suggestions, I'm Totally Open To Hear Any ****J**

**And Now What You've Been Waiting For Since The Last Chapter Here's ….. CHAPTER 18 ! (hope you guys like it and review it J )**

Two days had passed since Victoria's "Incident" with George.

Victoria, Bonnie and me were looking through magazines and listening to some records (the one John gave me for Christmas was playing right now), while snow slowly drifted down to the earth below from the heavens above.

"So Victoria, when are you going to finally admit that you like George?" I asked as I was looking at a magazine that had photos of Elvis.

"You like George?" Bonnie gasped, her eyes wide.

"I Do Not!" Victoria said, a blush slowly creeping on her face.

"Yes you do. And he likes you back, didn't you see the way he looked at you before?"

"I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. I Do Not Like Him!"

"I can prove it." I said confidently.

"You can not."

"She can, you know." Bonnie interjected.

"Do you want to bet on it?" I challenged.

She stared at me for a bit. After a few tense minutes she finally said, "Alright. What are we betting?"

I thought for awhile. "How about, if I can prove it, you buy me a new LP, my choice. And If I can't, I buy you one."

"Deal." Victoria said, sticking her hand out. I shook it.

"Great! Well," I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. "I'm going to see John and the others in about an hour an' half. So I'll try then." I went back to looking through the magazine. 'Better get your money ready."

I head her scoff. "You better get yers."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

An hour and half later, I was on my way to John's Aunt Mimi's, where the boys would be practicing.

I knocked on the door a few times. After a few minutes of waiting, Mimi opened the door.

"Oh hello there, Joan. Come in." she said with a warm smile as she stepped aside.

"Thank you Mrs. Smith. How are you today?" I asked as I followed her to the kitchen.

"My day is fine, assuming John won't keep up with his antics. I told you, you could call me Mimi." I gave her an apologizing smile. "Well, I doubt you want to stay here with me, bored out of your mind." she smiled. "The boys are in the sitting room."

I started walking to the hallway when Mimi called me back. "Please be a dear and take this to them." She was holding a tray that had biscuits and cups of tea.

"Sure." I took the tray. But before I could start walking again, she said, "You know, I told John that he was lucky to have met you. You're such a nice, well mannered girl. Hopefully, though, he won't do anything bad to break you two up. You seem to be the only one to calm him down of his crazy antics. Julia would've been so proud."

"Who's Julia?" I asked curiously.

"Um no one. Well, go on before the tea gets cold." she smiled and started leading me out of the kitchen.

I started walking down the hallway, really confused. When I reached the sitting room, the boys were all sitting down and I saw that John was the only one that was facing the other way. I put down the tray on a near by table, put my finger to my lips to tell the others to be quiet, and tiptoed my way behind John. I put my hand over his eyes, which made him stop talking, and said "Guess who, Winston."

I could see the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile. I also heard the boys snickering when I called John by his middle name. I looked over at them, and sent them a death glare with a raised eyebrow. They immediately stopped.

"Hmm, could it possibly be …. Mimi? No, can't be her. Is it Paul, put on a wig and he's basically a girl."

"Hey!" Paul shouted as the other boys started laughing.

"So it can only be my sweet Joan. Am I right?"

"Of course you are." I smiled as I uncovered his eyes. He turned to me, pulled me onto his lap and hugged me. "Didn't know you were comin'." he gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to surprise you. I really wanted to see you. Plus," I looked over at George. "I have to talk to George."

"Ooooo." the other boys said in unison. George's face turned a light shade of red.

"Why'd ye need ta talk to him?"

"Well, I made a bet with Victoria that I can prove that George here, likes her. Cause she likes him, but won't admit it unless I can prove it to her. And I plan to win that bet."

"S'that true George? Ye fancy Victoria?" Paul asked, an amused smile on his face.

"I-I. No, I don't like her." he stuttered.

"Tell me the truth George." I gave him a stern look.

"Fine, I do. But please don't go tellin' her. OW!" Paul had given him a slap behind his head. "What the bloody hell was tha' for?"

"Don't act like such a dolts. Just admit it. Didn't ye hear Joan, she likes ye back." Ringo said.

"Exactly." Me, John and Paul said at the same time.

"You two are perfect for each other, George. So can I tell her?"

George breathed a few shaky breaths and nodded.

"Don't worry George," John said. "You two will probably go on dates, admit yer love for each other. Ye'll ask her at be yer bird an' she'll say '_yes'._"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

After a few more hours of talking and playing, we realized that it was getting late. Paul, George and Ringo said their goodbyes and headed off.

"Hey John, you think your aunt will let me stay over for the night?" At that moment we heard footsteps coming down the hallway. "Well, let's just find out, shell we?" he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Did the boys leave already? I was going to ask them if they wanted anymore tea."

"They left not long ago. Hey Mimi, can Joan stay over for the night?"

"I don't know."

"What? Don't ye trust us?" He gave her a sad smile.

"I trust her. Not you."

"C'mon, please? It's dark out. We can't have miss Joan walkin' alone or takin' the bus. S'not safe for such a pretty girl." he hugged me.

Mimi looked out the window, "Well, I guess she can stay. But you better keep your hands to yourself, John. And you'll be sleeping down here. Joan, dear, you can take John's room." She smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Smi- I mean, Mimi."

"No problem." and with that she walked up the stairs.

John walked behind me, pulled my hair to one side and whispered in my ear, "So Joan, ready ta go ta sleep." He put a soft, lingering kiss on my neck. His hands traveled down to my hips.

"Stop it John." I giggled.

"Why?" He whined, placing another kiss on my neck.

"Because, we're in your aunt's house, and you know I'm not ready for that."

"Fine." He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, grabbed my hand and started walking me to his room. John gave me some old sweats and t-shirt for me to sleep in. I went to the bathroom, changed and splashed some water on my face. When I returned John was lying in bed, not following Mimi's orders, reading a book.

"Aren't you supposed to be downstairs, Winston?"

"Ahh com'on. Ye really want me ta go?"

"Well, no. But I don't want to get on Mimi's bad side."

"It'll be fine." he lifted the covers and said, "C'mon, get in."

I laid my clothes on the chair that was nearby and climbed in next to John. As I did so, John scooted closer and wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "G'night." and gave me a small kiss.

"Goodnight." I whispered back, a smile on my face.

After a few minutes of silence I remembered what Mimi had said earlier:

"_**Julia would've been so proud.**_"

Contemplating whether or not to ask John about it, I looked up at his face. His eyes were closed and there was a smile playing about on his lips. I decided that I will ask him. I gently nudged his arm. He stirred about a little but that was all.

"John." I whispered and nudged him again.

He opened his eyes slightly, looked down at me and smiled, "Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" I whispered again.

"Now?"

"Mhmm."

"Fine. Ask away, luv." He gently kissed the top of my head.

I waited a few seconds, deciding to tell him all of what Mimi had said, "Well, when I came by this afternoon, Mimi was saying how you were lucky to meet me an-"

"She's right, I am lucky. Yer amazing." he kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, anyway she said that you had better not do anything mess things up between us -"

"Typical of her at say tha'." I nudged him again. "Sorry, carry on."

"Anyway, she said that you better not mess things up. After she said that, she said that.. She said that _**'Julia Would've Been So Proud'**_." I stopped as I felt his body stiffen.

"John, who's Julia?" he didn't say anything for a while. I looked up at him, at his eyes. What I saw there …. Scared me. I could tell there were tears he was trying to fight back, but what I also saw in them was anger, raging anger.

He finally spoke…

"How do you know her name?"

The way he said it sent shivers down my spine, made me wish that he wasn't hugging me. Made me wish that it was day and that there was someone else in the room. I finally found my voice.

"I-I-" I felt pain. I looked down and saw that John was clutching my wrist painfully hard.

"I'll ask you one more time. How the hell do _you _know _her _name?"

I closed my eyes. "John please." I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek.

…_**.. I Hope You Guys Don't Hate Me For That Last Part. I Was Just Going With The Flow And Writing What Was Coming To Mind :/**_

_**Anyway, I'm Sorry For Not Updating In A LOONNGG Time. I Was Completely Brain Dead :P**_

_**I Hope I Didn't Lose Any Readers, And Please Review **_

_**I Know I'll Probably Get Some Scolding For That Last Part.**_

_**But They Do Make Up …. Eventually **_

_**Please Review. **_

_**(21 DAYS TILL RINGO'S CONCERT !) **_

_**And Like I Always Sa, If There's Anything You'd Like To See Happen In The Next 1 or 2 Chapters Don't Be Shy To Leave A Review Or Send Me A Message. And I'm Also Open To Any Plots To A Ringo Fic J**_

_**PeAcE aNd LoVe 3**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Ladies And . . . .Well, Ladies ! (I doubt any guys read my stories :P)**_

_**After About A Month Of Waiting For Chapter 19, It's Finally Here !**_

_**Again I Just Want To Apologize For The Long Wait, I've Been Dreadfully Busy With School (As It Started Bout 3 Weeks Ago *BLEGH*) **_

_**And Again With The Stupid Writer's Block. **_

_**Plus I've Been Busy Working On The Upcoming Chapters Of My Other Stories.**_

_**So, I Guess You Can Say That This Is A Filler Chapter. **_

_**OH! I Want To Warn You Guys. . . . . . .John's Temper Does Get Unleashed In This Chapter (Of Course You Probably Already Knew That By The Cliffhanger In The Last Chappie). BUT! . . . . . . Well, I Don't Want To Ruin The Chapter For You Guys ;P**_

_**And This Story Will Be Going In And Out Of A Couple Of The Characters POV's.**_

_**And As I Always Say, If There's Anything You'd Like To See In The Upcoming Chapters, Don't Hesitate To Send Me A Message With Your Thought. And Don't Worry, You'll Be Given Credit To Any Ideas You Have That Get Put Into The Story **__**J**_

_**Oh, And Another Warning, I Don't Know If I've Said This Or Not, But This Story WILL Eventually Get . . . . "Hot And Heavy", As You Can Call It. If You Don't Like That Type Of Stuff, Please Tell Me. I Don't Want To Lose Any Readers Because If That. If You Don't Like That Type Of Stuff, I Promise I'll Dial It Down A Notch J**_

_**Oh, This Chappie Might Be A Bit Shorter Then Normal :/ Sorry**_

_**And P.S.: Mimi Is A Lot Nicer Then She Normally Would Have Been.**_

_**And So, Lovelies . . . . .. . Here's Chapter 19 Of "Yes It Is: The Story Of My Life" !**_

Never in my life would I have thought that John would do such a thing. That night would be one of the worst of many experiences that would happen to me while with John . . . . . .

He had a tight grip on my wrist.

His eyes shooting daggers at me.

I could feel his nails breaking the skin in my wrist. My hand getting numb.

I pleaded for him to stop, to let go. But he didn't. No. instead he rolled over and pinned me down to the bed.

"Tell me!" he growled. His eyes narrowing.

"I only just heard of her name this afternoon while I was talking to your Aunt, John.!" I told him.

He looked at me for a while. "You lying bitch!" and then the unexpected happened. I felt his left hand let go of my right one and then connect to my cheek with a deafening slap.

I let out a shriek and closed my eyes as my head turned to the left. My hair covering my burning, crimson red cheek. Tears welled up in my eyes and quickly fell over. I stated crying.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall, just realizing that Mimi was only two doors down and must've heard the shriek I gave out. The door opened. Light flipped on. And then Mimi's voice rang out.

"John Winston Lennon! What on earth are you doing to her?!"

Next thing I knew, I was being led down the stairs with Mimi's arm around my shoulder. My cheek still burning. Tears slowly sliding down my face.

She took me to the sitting room and sat me down on the couch as she went to the kitchen to get a warm wash cloth for my cheek. I started crying again. I flinched as I felt someone hug me, I looked and saw Mimi.

"I can't believe you had to experience that. I never thought he would hurt you." She handed me a warm wash cloth and I put it against my cheek.

It was silent for a few minutes, but then we heard stomping around upstairs, running down the stairs, and then the door opening and closing. But more like slamming.

"He won't be back till morning, probably. Would you feel better sleeping on the couch?" she asked me.

"Yes." I whispered. She led me to the sitting room, got some extra blankets, and fixed them on the couch. She said goodnight and walked back upstairs. I laid down and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up next morning still sleepy. Mimi walked into the room, "Would you like breakfast?"

"No thank you, I'll just go home."

"I hope you feel better when you got home, Joan. John really is a nice boy, he just has a bad temper, especially when it comes to his mother."

"Is Julia his mother?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, she is." Mimi said distantly.

"I haven't met her yet, he won't talk to me about her. Why?"

Mimi was a bit hesitant. "I suggest you try and talk to John about that."

"Alright." I turned to walk upstairs, but Mimi started talking again.

"I know what John did to you was horrible, but please don't judge him for it, he's very protective when it comes to her."

"I wouldn't do that. I won't." I smiled. Went upstairs, changed into my clothes and went home.

The house seemed empty when I got there, I went up to check if Bonnie was in her room. She was. "Where were you last night?" she asked.

I promised myself that I wouldn't break down, but I did. I told her what had happened. What John had done.

"Oh, Joan. I can't believe he would do that."

"Neither did I." I cried

We spent the rest of the day inside, listening to music, talking and writing (as we both wanted to become writers).

Later that night, as me and Bonnie were watching a film that was showing on tv, the doorbell rang.

Bonnie groaned, "Whoever's behind that door better have a good reason for knocking. This is the best part."

"Calm down, I'll get it so you don't have to miss it."

I got up and walked to the door. I opened it and stood there in shock as I saw who was standing there.

_**Sorry For The Sooo Short Chappie, It's Been Like A Month And I Don't Want You Guys Waiting Any Longer For The Chappie. I Promise The Next Chappie Will Be It's Normal Length As The Past One's.**_

_**I'm Pretty Sure You Can Guess Whose At The Door, But Oh Well :P**_

_**I Hope You Guys Comment. Again, So Sorry For The Shortness And Lateness Of The Chappie. **_

_**I Hope You Guys Like It J**_

_**PeAcE aNd LoVe**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**So Lovies! I Updated About A Week Ago, And Just Happened To Manage Writing Chapter 20 At School :D And So, Here I Am Updating Again !**_

_**I Really Hope You Guys Liked The Last Chappie. I Myself, Don't Like Reading Stories About John's Violent Side, Even Though I'm The One That Wrote It :/**_

_**Anyways ! HaHaHa :D**_

_**Now, I Don't Want To Be On Of Those Writers That Says I'll Update As Soon As I Get So and So Reviews, But I Do Get Motivated To Write & Update Sooner When I Get Positive Reviews :]**_

_**So, I'll Stop Rambling On And Just Start With The Story. Oh And Just A Warning, This Is Sort Of Just A Filler Chapter, More Action Will Be In The Upcoming Chappies, And I WILL Eventually Start Going Into Multiple POVs Once Joan Goes Back Home To The US. (Which Will Probably Happen Within The Next 2-3 Chapters)**_

_**So, Here's Chapter 20 . . . . . . . . . . . **_

John stood there at the door, staring at the ground with his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He didn't respond. Just then, Bonnie walked into the hallway.

"What the hell is _**HE **_doin' 'ere?!" She walked up to us, pushed me aside and punched John. He stumbled back, holding his mouth and nose. His eyes as wide as an owls.

I wasn't surprised that Bonnie would do that. She may have been small, but she could get as angry as a drunk sailor finding out his beer got nicked.

"You shouldn't have done that." I told Bonnie as I saw John's hand get covered in blood.

"I shouldn't 'ave, but he deserved it." She said. "Fuckin' swine." she spat out as she walked towards the kitchen.

I turned back to John. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live." He mumbled behind his hand.

"Come on. You should get cleaned up, don't want Mimi worrying about you. You probably already cause enough trouble with her."

I took his arm and led him to the bathroom. John just let me lead him. When we got there I told him to sit down and that I'd be right back. I went to the hallway closet and grabbed two washcloths. When I returned to the bathroom, John was sitting atop the sink counter.

John's legs were blocking the door to the small cabinet underneath the sink. "Move your legs." I told him, and he did just that. I got the basket full of bandages, rubbing alcohol and other emergency necessities and started tending to John's mouth and nose.

I ran a washcloth under the running water and started washing off the blood that ad dried on John's face. When all the blood had been cleaned off, I noticed that he had a small cut on his upper lip. Bonnie must've been wearing a ring or she just punches really good.

"You've got a cut on your lip, John." I told him. "I'm gonna have to put hydrogen peroxide on it to make sure it doesn't get infected.

"Alright." He said.

"It'll hurt, you know that, right?"

"I can take it." He stated.

"Alright. I grabbed the unsoiled washcloth and poured a bit of hydrogen peroxide on it. I laid my hand on John's cheek and tilted his face down. John stared in my eyes. I tried looking away, but I couldn't. I gently laid the cloth on his lip. I felt John clench his jaw. His eyes fled shut.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. After a few more dabs on his lips, I stopped and put a small piece of a cotton ball and put bandage tape on it so it would stay.

"Done." I said. " The cut will heal in about a week or two. It isn't really deep, so it won't leave a scar. And your nose doesn't look that damaged," I carefully looked at it. "It'll probably hurt for a couple of days. You should put ice on it for about an hour when you guy to sleep so it gets better faster." I informed him.

He just stared at me for a couple of minutes. "Ta, Nurse MacKay." He softly smiled.

I smiled back, "No problem."

I gathered all the emergency supplies in the basket and put it back under the sink. When I stood up, John got from the counter and hugged me. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there.

John let go after a while. We both looked at each other. After a few tense minutes, John said, " I'm sorry."

I stood quiet for a while. "For what?" I asked.

"Mimi told me she talked to you after I left last night ….. And then she talked to me. Gave me hell actually." he softly laughed, looking at me. I gave him a small smile. "She also told me tha' she told you who Julia was." I could tell that he was a bit hesitant at saying that.

"Mimi told me to ask you about her. She wouldn't say anything other then that she was your mother." I looked at him and then walked out of the bathroom to my bedroom and sat down on my bed, not long after, John appeared at my door.

"Can I sit down?"

I nodded. Before he sat down, I saw him reach into his jacket pocket.

"I know chocolate can't fix what I did, but …. Will it help?" he asked me as he handed me a bar of chocolate. It may have seemed as a cheap way to apologize in today's world, but understand that chocolate was like a huge luxury, especially in Liverpool. I smiled up at him and took the chocolate. I stood up and hugged him.

"Thanks." I whispered to him, my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating really fast. John had been nervous! I felt his arms go around my waist.

"I really am sorry. I dunno what got over me."

"S'ok. I understand." We sat down. "Could you tell me about her? Julia, I mean?" I could see John clench his jaw. "Not right now." I quickly added. "You don't have to tell me about her at all if you don't want to."

"No. You deserve to know after what I did to you and if your gonna be with me." he quickly looked into my eyes. "That is, if ye'll still want to be with me?"

I hesitated in answering. I didn't want to be with John if he was going to hit me whenever he got mad. So I asked him, "You won't hit me again, will you?"

"No. No. I won't. if I ever do hit ye again you can hit me back and leave me if ye want." he quickly answered. I looked into his eyes. I could see that he was telling the truth. I scooted closer to him and hugged him. I gave him a small, soft kiss in his cheek. I felt him smile.

"Tha's a 'yes', I'm guessin'?" he chuckled.

"Yeah." I whispered, quickly nodding my head.

We spent the rest of the night listening to records. I didn't intend to let John stay, but we both had fallen asleep. Me on my bed and John on the floor.

_**The Ending Was A Bit Sappy, No? Or Just Plain Stupid. . . . . I Think So :/**_

_**Anyway, Please, Please Review. I'd Mean A WHOLE Bunch To Me If You Did.**_

_**And So, I Leave You With A Photo Of The Fabulous John: **_

_**PeAcE aNd LoVe **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Sooo Sorry About The Two Month Wait On The Story. Had Writer's Block And I Have To Admit That I Feel Like Giving Up On The Story :[**_

_**Anyway, Ummm. I Don't Have Much To Say. Oh! I'm Sixteen Now :D YAYS! **_

_**That's All I Really Have To Say. I Hope You Guys Are Still Reading, And I Really Hope To Get More Reviews. I'd Really, Really, REALLY Appreciate It. Thanks Luvlies.**_

_**So This Chappie Is A Bit Shorter Then Usual, An' I'm Sorry For That. But I Hope You Guys Really Like It.**_

_**CHAPTER 21 . . . . . . . . . **_

It was a few days till I was to leave Liverpool.

John and I had made up, with a promise on his side that he wouldn't do a such a thing again.

Bonnie had apologized to John, with my persuasion.

I had also gotten a call from my father saying that my mother was in the hospital and undergoing treatment. My father praying with her every night.

The end of Christmas time meant the nearing of a new year which results in celebration. One of John's friends was throwing a New Year's party and John had invited Victoria, Bonnie and me.

We all agreed, although Victoria was a bit upset that George hadn't invited her himself.

A day before the party and the start of a New Year, John took me out on a date. Or should I say, a double date with George and Victoria.

They took us to the cinema, John paying, to watch Casablanca. We hadn't watched it before, and let me say that me and Victoria fell in love with Humphrey Bogart by the end of it.

After the film, we went to the small fish and chip shop that me and John had first gone to. We spent about an hour there just talking about the New Year and anything that came to mind. After that, we had to run to catch the 10:30 bus, the last that was going around. On the bus, I got introduced to George's father, Harold, who was the driver. He was a nice, sweet man.`

We had sat at the very back of the bus. After a few minutes, my stop came up. And since John lived not far from me, he got off with me and walked me home.

Bonnie's house was a few blocks from the where the bus stopped. On our walk to the house, me and John stayed quiet. Him reaching down to hold my hand. A few minutes of walking and we reached the house.

John walked me to the door. And pulled me into a hug and a soft kiss on my cheek.

"I'll see ye tomorrow, yeah?" he quietly asked.

"Yeah. Will you come over?"

"If ye want me to." he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Course I do, Winston." I smiled.

"Alright then, sweet dreams Joan." he kissed me cheek again and started walking to his house.

"Night." I softly whispered, John not hearing me.

I walked into the house and quickly went to sleep. John, of course, haunting my dreams. Some perfect . . . . Others horrid.

_**Sorry For The Stupid Shite Of A Chappie. I Just Know You Guys Won't Like It :/ Anyway, Could You Guys Please Comment, Ta :]**_

_**P.S: This Won't Be The Last Time John Unleashes His Cruel Side. But The Question Is . . . . When Will It Happen Again? Will Joan Deal With It? Or Will He Run Her Away?**_

_**These Questions Will Be Answered In The Next Chappie (Hopefully Coming Before Thanksgiving)**_

_**PeAcE aNd LoVe 3**_


	22. Chapter 22

Hi to anybody out there who is still following my stories.

I am sorry to inform you that I will not be updating the stories on here anymore. It takes just a bit too much time typing the stories and uploading the file and such.

From here on out, I will be posting and updating stories on my Wattpad account ( user/OliveLennon) as it is frankly much easier.

I greatly apologies for not updating in over two years or giving explanations.I know that I'm sure ive lost a few, if not all, my story followers, and i understand why i would.

i believe that is it. Again, I am sorry.


End file.
